


[Sherlock/Anderson] 延宕之时 Don’t be too late.

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall





	[Sherlock/Anderson] 延宕之时 Don’t be too late.

这世界有太多形式的冰冷以一种锋利而毫无色彩的姿态舔舐迷惘与所知，一种金属的尖利雕刻抽搐的身体，鲜血的迸裂和骨肉的破碎从生硬的线条中暴露出来——清明的苦痛，稠粘的余温，生命的欢意在潮涌一般的喷溅之后以沉默而并非完整的形式析出身体，在无声而流畅的线条中展示皮肉之下的真相。平静的缝合，永不愈合的伤口是呼吸之中唯一似乎清醒的存在。  
  
  
  
  
_“Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street. ”  
“安德森，闭嘴。整条街的智商都被你拉低了。” _   
  
  
Sherlock又在尖叫了——“I am on fire！！！（我斗志昂扬！！）”甩着他的长风衣在犯罪现场似乎妄图把衣角打上每个_不开窍 _的人的脸上，不停地伴随着一个平常名字贯穿灰尘砖泥和血腥气的掩盖，尸体的味道——  
“Anderson！！滚开！你在这里都要让尸体窒息了！！！我看到你就没办法工作！！”   
“Oh freak!!YOU——”  
“Anderson!! FUCK OFF!!(滚蛋！！）”   
  
“......It’s a crime scene.I don’t want it containminated. Are we clear on that?(这是犯罪现场，我不想让它受到污染。明白了吗？）”  
“Quite clear.(非常明白）”  
“……”  
“And is your wife away for long?(你老婆很久没回家了吗？”  
“Oh, don’t pretend you worked that out! Somebody told you that!!(啊！别假装那是你推理出来的！别人告诉你的吧！）”  
“Your deodorant told me that.(你的除臭剂告诉我的）”  
“My deodorant?（我的除臭剂）”  
“It’s for men!（男用的）”  
“Well, of course it’s for men- I am wearing on it!!（我用的当然是男用的！！）”  
“So’s Sergeant Donovan.Ooh...I think it just vaporised. May I go in?（跟Donovan警官的一样。噢！味道突然消失了，我能进去吗？）”  
“Ah, look whatever you trying to imply...（听着！你暗示的任何事……）”  
“I’m not implying ANYTHING.I’m sure Sally came around for a NICE LITTLE CHAT, and just happened to STAY OVER. And I assume she scrubbed YOUR floors, going by the state of her knees.我并未暗示任何事。我想Sally只不过是去你家聊聊天顺便过夜罢了，还擦了地板！从她的膝盖看出来的。”  
_（以上对白来自原剧，语气略有改动。）_  
  
“别这么阴阳怪气的怪胎！！”  
“……我知道。”  
“啊当然！你当然什么都知道！！”  
“……那是因为我知道的你都不知道，我记得的你都不记得了。_(Because I know what you confused and remember what you forgot.)_”  
“啊？是吗？你还知道些什么甜蜜动人而锋利的小秘密呢？那就全部都留给你自己吧。”  
  
  
解剖时，刀刃用于划开皮肤切开肌肉，刀尖修洁血管和神经，刀柄钝性分离——血肉的真相会在平静的突袭之中迸溅而流淌，逝者与残缺的使命在一把刀上挥动旋舞，永不闪亮，轻巧于平滑的刀口上研磨一种沙砾一般的现况，却永远无法平铺直叙于一锋之利，唯一的真实在剔除了所有的是非后留下毫无血腥的清醒。  
  
Sherlock更偏好于手术刀——它们锋利冰冷，直接挑明掩盖的迂腐与惨乱。轻佻，压迫，婉转，如挥动琴弓一般精密而暗忖技巧，于骨肉间隙与血肉来去之间无意而必取其所，在肾上腺素的冲击过后便可肆意扔弃再复新辉——劈裂轻迫的刺激在神经上轻触的跳跃，远不是一把解剖刀所能比拟的现实。  
  
  
但只有一把解剖刀能够有所禁锢。  
  
  
时间或许并不久远，在Sherlock再次把手术刀摔进一堆器材当中时，另一种沉淀于神经里的焦躁从他的嘴唇之间爆裂出来，充满瘾欲与空洞的感触——过于无聊而令人妄图迸溅一种全新的血液，他细密地摩擦着刀片，一种稠暗而浅薄的疼痛仿佛被预料般在他的大脑中回响。他挽起皱乱的袖口，青色的血管暗浮在紧绷的皮肤之下，尖利的刀片仿佛与身体深处的所有吐息相抵，近似于解脱的快感就如此明晃晃的悬挂在刀锋之上，暗叹着的冰冷温度于体表撕扯从内心涌上的暗潮。  
  
尖寸舔舐皮肉。  
  
刃利的抚触停滞在现实中另一方温度的阻碍中，指尖互相压迫，消散于凝固的空气中的除臭剂的味道，并不是过于急促的纤细，而沾染血液的皮肤并未紧绷妄图逃避，一种固执的姿态阻抗他剖析自身的欲望——他挥动刀尖挑开厌恶与闷烦，那种停留而不知退避的质感在剥开空气的锋利之间被划出一道不同温感的血迹坠落在他的手臂之上——血液相互交融而渐趋沉默，另一种全新的陌生而无力退却的无措在他的大脑前额崩开。  
  
他从未遇到这种不知闪躲的指触与情感，停靠于脉动的平缓和心脏的鼓动之中莫名令人手足无措——他的手术刀被抽走了。  
  
他只好抬起头——暗黑的发色在黑色眼珠的直视之中被胡乱梳理，紧绷的嘴角在眉头之间的皱纹中得以一眼执念——并不是什么令人印象深刻的存在。实习法医，普通人，独自生活，没有情人。啊对了，还有剑桥的气息却远离了那种做派。  
  
相触的力度与指尖的薄茧从他的皮肤上剥离，他惊讶于自己的留恋与随着更多血液流入血管的无力，他以为这就是结束了。  
  
一把解剖刀被递送到他眼前——洁净，不同于轻佻的暗利，主人的细心与沉默都展示在血迹与皮肤间的金属之上。  
这一切并不近似于莫名其妙。  
“你以后解剖用我的解剖刀吧……呃，离那些手术刀远点。”  
啊我知道了！笨拙而拐弯抹角的暗示，似乎不如它本身那般如此难以忍受。  
“……”退后的脚步声摩擦地面，恍然和直视之中那种属于另一个人的体温似乎已经印在他手中不知何时接过的金属上了。  
  
“……我也该走了。”  
“……”  
  
“Rache. 德文的‘复仇’。”这一刻嘶哑的声音不是他的，他知道。  
“……什么？”无措的痕迹在对方眼中被填涂一句惊讶。愚蠢！他开始暗骂自己。  
“你正在纠结的尸体上的刻印。情杀，显而易见。”他伸出手去轻扯对方衣袋中的手帕，然后看着它在整洁的皱纹中收敛那些泵动的血液。  
“看来这并不是什么甜蜜动人而锋利的小秘密啊？”这不正确。——莫名其妙的瞪视是他所希冀会收取的，而非混于轻喘中的微笑。  
“……”另一种混合惊讶的沉默，他又准备开始看着自己一手把一切搞砸了——“我必须要走了……很高兴见到你！我叫Anderson！”  
_I know. I know.Just tell me. Don’t be too late._ 他沉默于下一刻背影下的阴翳。  
  
然后是他一个人在医学院环抱着自己耷拉着手帕的手臂和被短促紧握过的手掌，抓着一把不知道从哪里来的解剖刀度过了一个下午——并没有“Bored”的存在。  
  
  
  
时间停滞直到他走进苏格兰场的办公厅对着_愚蠢的_警察们咆哮的时候他都可以明确的告诉自己每次他出现的时间都是巧合——Anderson_当然_发现不了他。  
  
他早该知道事情是什么样的。  
  
婚姻，沉默努力，貌合神离。  
Anderson不记得了——他忘记了自己曾经送出的解剖刀。就是这样。  
Sherlock的大脑之中关于人脑记忆的部分直接弹跳出来滑落在他脑神经的轻微电流之中，他拒绝承认呼吸与探视中的一种垂坠感。  
  
_It doesn’t matter.没错这当然没什么大不了的。_  
  
争执并不是他所唯一收获的东西——错误频出的猜测，_这是必然的_，一切易于延系的东西除了纠错指正之外还有依然埋藏的线索。Anderson已经开始学会咆哮了，而他抢夺苏格兰场证物的行动依然屡禁不止——慌乱。沉默而暴躁。  
  
“Anderson! Face the other way. You are putting me off!”  
  
Well，well. Anderson可发现不了。   
Sherlock怒气冲冲。他把受害人的手帕摔在Anderson的胸前，挥舞着苏格兰场里不知道从哪里翻出的一把又一把的解剖刀就好像要把每个人的头骨来一个锐性分离，每次抢夺Anderson手上的刀具时指骨总会撞过一道明显的疤痕——这是唯一的纪念了，他想。然后面对一刻不停的瞪视和暗骂之中抹平自己跌宕的心跳——那把解剖刀依然贴着他，它的线条藏匿在大衣的厚重之下敲击心脏和胸骨，一种毫不偏离的姿态挑起他手臂上那道被无数次撕裂的疤痕的钝痛。  
  
  
当他在房顶揪着Moriarty的衣领试图把他甩下去的时候，那个轻轻在犯罪顾问嘴边重复了一次又一次的单词让他保持了僵硬——“Everyone.”血液在疤痕下流经的知觉如同刻印，斩钉截铁无可收敛余惧，脊背的冰凉无力并非随意荒芜。  
他站在坠落的边缘，吐息的沉重并非颤栗绝无余愿，胸膛起伏暗指终章——他又一次清醒地知觉金属的硬度与骨骼的比例，它们现在拥有同样的温度了。  
Anderson会发现的。检查尸体的时候再次在他心脏的位置之前发现_他的_解剖刀，用带着疤痕的手真正触碰他的身体——不！不！不！我不能让他收回那把刀！我不能让他发现！  
_这是我所仅有的了！Everything. _  
  
No，no, no, my dear! FIND ME.  
_Don’t be too late. _


End file.
